gtafandomcom_no-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV er det ellevte spillet i Grand Theft Auto serien. Spillet ble utviklet av Rockstar North og ble utgitt av Rockstar Games for Xbox 360, Playstation 3 og PC. PC og Xbox versjonene ble lansert over hele verden den 29. april 2008. GTA IV ble senere tildelt Gaming World Record of the Most Successful Entertainment Launch of All Time, og har fått en rekke andre priser og utmerkelser. Den opprinnelige versjonen gjorde enda mer suksess enn sine utvidelser. PC-versjonen ble utgitt den 3. desember 2008. Tema Den alle første dialogen til Niko i den alle første traileren viser at den første kjente hovedpersonen er fra et annet land, Niko Bellic, drar til USA og gjør en mer kritisk analyse om amerikansk kultur enn det tidligere hovedpersoner har gjort. Grand Theft Auto IVs dypere mening sirkulerer rundt Niko sin egne filosofi, og de klare, butte kritikk om amerikansk kultur og livet generelt gjør de dypere ideene mye lettere og se og skjønne. Niko er på normalt vis vist å være på den riktige siden, men blir også vist seg for å være altfor kynisk, og lar slik tolkning være åpen for spilleren. Spillet og dets meget komplekse plott inneholder flere temaer: Som lest på emballasjen av spillet, spør Rockstar Games "hva mener Den amerikanske drømmen idag?". Niko er kynisk når det gjelder Amerika og sier at "kapitalisme er en skitten business" og at bare folk som er ekstremt grådige og/eller født inn i en rik familie har noen mulighet. Mikhail Faustin beklager også før han dør at "Amerika gjorde ham (Dimitri Rascalov) grådig!... Denne amerikanske grådigheten tar alle! Det er som en sykdom!". Niko erter amerikanske stereotyper som "mini-kjøpesenter og klinisk fedme" (det samme gjør skaperne av spillet ved å parodiere begreper som post-9/11 hysteri og kjendis besettelse. På den andre siden er Roman Bellic, samt andre karakterer (Brucie Kibbutz, Bernie Crane, Ivan Bytchkov og Hossan Ramzy) optimistisk om Amerika og livet generelt, har en tendens til å gjøre godt for seg selv økonomisk, og prøver forgjeves å oppmuntre Niko til å være mer optimistisk. Den amerikanske drømmen er også vist å ikke bli lovet til noen, ikke engang de som allerede bor i Amerika. Sosiale sirkler hele veien fra Playboy X og Elizabetta Torres til Patrick McReary har alle trøbbel med å skaffe og ansvarsfullt spare penger, ved å ikke begrense det til noen nasjonalitet. Tidlig i spillet forklarer The beat 102.7 at lytterne deres "ikke vet hvordan de skal håndtere pengene sine ennå!". Gerry beskriver familiens forbruksvaner som "Aldri noen jævla fokus! Aldri!... Åja, vin og kvinner så fort som mulig, og forbli en slave for alltid". Packie sier til slutt etter et oppdrag "Vel, Niko, det var en hel masse arbeid for ikke en jævla belønning. Livet mitt kort fortalt." hvor Niko svarer "Det er historien til en mange liv, Packie. Jeg blir vant til å høre det." En veldig interessant del av spillets media er et program kalt I'm Rich, som dokumenterer det mest opprørende visningene av fråtsingen av verdens rikeste mennesker, som er nok til at noen føler seg utilstrekkelig. Grand Theft Auto IV har et ekstremt komplisert plott med en svært lang liste karakterer. Det er også det første spillet som lar spilleren forandre på historien ved å ta valg, hvor alle har sine konsekvenser. Dette skaper en atmosfære hvor Niko blir hjemsøkt og skygget av hans tidligere handlinger hvor enn han går. Han forteller Roman at "Det finnes ikke noe som heter en begynnelse, Roman. For hver dag vi lever så plukker vi opp ny bagasje, bagasje som vi må bære på resten av livene våre. Man kan ikke slippe den og late som at vi er rene, bare fordi vi går av en båt i et nytt sted." Gode eksempler inkluderer Nikos møter med Ray Bulgarin, de fleste av de tilfeldige karakterene, og det at han jobber sammen med Johnny Klebitz eller Patrick McReary mens han hadde, enten ved ikke å ha møtt dem ennå eller at omstendighetene er utenfor hans kontroll, drept noen nær dem. Ved slutten av spillet føler Niko at det er hans skyld at enten Kate eller Roman, avhengig av spillerens valg, er døde på grunn av hans kriminelle livsstil, og sier at de "aldri burde ha stått ham så nære". Han er dypt deprimert av å være fanget i den kriminelle livsstilen (ved behov for inntekt), hvor han sier til Kate McReary og andre at han ønsker han kunne legge det bak seg, men legger ofte til at han vet han ikke kan. Hovedpersoner *Niko Bellic : den spillbare hovedpersonen, hvor spilleren ser spillets verden gjennom hans øyne. Han er moralsk rettskaffen og logisk til tross for det kriminelle livet hans, men er ofte vist å ha autoritets problemer. Han er også mer kynisk og pessimistisk enn det som er bra for ham. Det ser ut til at han sorterer mennesker inn i tre kategorier: *Roman Bellic, Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, Kate McReary og Bernie Crane : optimistene, folk som Niko liker på grunn av positiviteten deres, og alle prøver forgjeves å oppmuntre Niko til å være mer optimistisk. Mange av dem er tåpelige og kan forveksles for å være comic relief., men de tilbyr perler av visdom om livet og suksess, en erkjennelse Niko må ta på samme tid. Andre interessante saker er Ivan Bytckov og Hossan, hvor begge er immigranter som Niko men med mye mer selvtillit i den amerikanske levemåten. *Patrick McReary, Gerald McReary, Derrick McReary, Dwayne Forge og Phil Bell : pessimistene, folk som Niko liker fordi de har angst som han instinktivt reagerer på. Spesielt Packie og Dwayne blir venner av Niko på grunn av deres felles kamp, Niko betror seg til Dwayne bemerkelsesverdig tidlig i forholdet og sier "du minner meg om meg." Det er også bemerkelsesverdig at han forholder seg til Jon Gravelli og hans dystre sans for humor, til tross for deres enorme aldersforskjell, andre livsstil forskjeller og Niko sin tradisjonelle motvilje mot sine sjefer. *Vlad Glebov, Dimitri Rascalov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Bulgarin, Francis McReary, United Liberty Paper, Manny Ecsuela, Elizabeta Torres, Playboy X, Ray Boccino og Jimmy Pegorino : de korrupte, folk Niko ikke liker (eller tvunget til å ta ordrer fra dem) på grunn av deres grådighet eller umoral. Han måtte ta ordrer fra dem alle, lurer på om han skal drepe de fleste i hvert fall en gang, og uunngåelig dreper omtrent en tredjedel av dem. Dette, kombinerte med hans motvilje mot kapitalismen, viser at Niko har autoritets problemer og tåler ikke korrupte folk med makt. Med unntak av United Liberty Paper, Elizabeta (som ender opp i fengsel) og bare hvis hun blir spart av Playboy X og francis McReary, ender alle de korrupte opp døde. *Mallorie Bardas, Karen, Jon Gravelli, Darko Brevic, Bryce Dawkins : andre karakterer i spillet. *Michelle, Kate McReary, Carmen Ortiz, Kiki Jenkins og Alex Chilton : kjærester Niko kan gå ut med. Michelle og Kate blir låst opp i historiemodus; de andre 3 kan bare bli møtt gjennom internett. Hver kjæreste har sine egne meninger om hva de ville like Niko skal kjøre i, klær og hvor de skal gå. De 2 online kjærestene kan gi Niko en spesiell evne når han behager dem nok i kvalitet og kvantitet på en date. Episoder To episoder har blitt utgitt for Grand Theft Auto IV for Xbox 360, og senere utgitt for Playstation 3 og PC i april 2010. The Lost and Damned ble utgitt 17. februar 1009, og har motorsyklisten Johnny Klebitz som hovedpersonen. The Ballad of Gay Tony ble utgitt 29. oktober 2009, med Luis Fernando Lopez som hovedperson. Det ble samtidig utgitt med plateversjonen av Episodes from Liberty City, som inneholder begge spillene. Disse episodene er i samme by og tid som GTA IV, og har mange overlappende historier, karakterer og oppdrag. De legger til nye oppdrag, karakterer, kjøretøy, våpen og andre spillfunksjoner. Kontrovers Det var mye uenighet om GTA IV, men serien har opplevd problemer gjennom hele sin tid på hyllene. Før den ble utgitt ble den nesten forbudt. Madd (Mothers Against Drunk Driving) la merke til fyllekjøring funksjonen og ba om at den enten ikke ble utgitt eller fikk AO vurdering. På grunn av dette sier Niko "jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg burde gjøre dette" hver gang han fyllekjører, men merkelig nok er dette noe han aldri ville sagt om han skulle drepe en fotgjenger eller begå en forbrytelse. Spill informasjon Eksterne linker *Offisiell Webside *GTA IV på Wikipedia